The Crossing Loops
by Saber Macro
Summary: As the wheel of fate continues to turn, it draws parallels of worlds into it. Rated T for Possible Sexual Themes, Graphic Violence, and Mind Screws.


The Crossing Loops

-= July 18th 2016 =-

Saturday, 02:04 PM. Tokiyumi City.

* * *

><p>A man with grey hair struggles as he was swarmed between the passenger of the city's train. He dreaded the day he's going out after so long ago, and he just did.<p>

"Shouldn't have gone out today."

The man is tall, around 1.8 meters tall. He's skinny, but muscular, and his thoughts remained calm, even if his body sweats from all of this hell. In truth, he's very scared of his surroundings, and his glasses hides the anxiety in his eyes better.

"But I can't. There's going to be a new Phantasmoon figurine." His minds began to wander on what the figure would look like in his hands. "This is the limited edition playmodel Berserker Phantasmoon. With a custom Z armor and bleed skirts."

The train runs faster than usual, the shaking of the train made him feel a sense of strange nostalgia.

"...I used to take my sister to Akihabara, man how time flies." He sighs. "Now she can't even walk on her own."

As the train went on to the Yamanote trainline circle, a message popped up onto his cellphone. It is a message from his sister back home, as if on cue. He opens the message, and finds what's inside to be an app.

"NiCaea." He mumbled.

The man smiled as he closed the mail. He thought that his sister must've send him another app she found online. Since all she does everyday is researching the paranormals, she seldom sends apps similar to those. Apparently, the app is made by his sister herself.

A sense of proud came across the gray-haired man as he smiled and closed his phone.

_I hope she's safe back home._

The train ran full speed onto a tunnel, he knows that after this, he'll have to transit into the Yamanote line. When the train went into the tunnel, it signals the turning of fates.

* * *

><p>Finding herself lost in the Ikebukuro Square, a stylish redhead looked everywhere.<p>

"...Where are those idiots?" Her feet tapping with the staircase. "Come on, it's almost evening." After looking at her phone's watch, she looked in-front of her. A man in casual clothes and baggy cargos are looking around. His blue hair is covered by a white bowl hat.

"Hey, Atsuro! Over here!" The girl waved her hand.

Noticing the call for his name, he looked at the girl.

"Yuzu!?" His expression went bright. "Hey, Yuzu! Long time no see!"

Walking close, they stopped before looking at each other. Yuzu smiled. "Hey Atsuro, looking good. I see you're getting taller. Quite the ladies man you are."

"And I see your knockers enlarges themselves." Atsuro smirked, closing one of his eyes while raising one brow. "Looking good, Yoohoo."

"...Is that sexual harassment?"

"I'm just joking." He hastily said. "Joking! Just joking!"

Yuzu r was ready to kick the man in the balls, but she waited. Instead, her dreadful glare pierced through Atsuro's as if they're thick swords.

"...You know what? I'll let that slide." She said. "So, mind telling me where the man of the hour is?"

"You mean Kazuya?" Atsuro asked. "He should be around here somewhere. We did promise to meet up here just before three. You think he overslept?"

Yuzu hummed. "I don't think so, in-fact, is that Kazuya over there? With that ridiculous headphone and black elbow-long sleeves? He need to work on his fashion senses." She points at a passerby who is looking left and right, as if trying to find something. "That's him right?"

Atsuro looked where Yuzu's finger points, and sure, there he is.

"Spot on Yoohoo." Atsuro grins. "Hey Kazuya! Over here!"

The blue-haired man looked over and found his friends. As he walked up to them, the wheel of fates continues to turn.

* * *

><p>An airplane reaching Narita Airport roars its engine. As the heat being hit by the wind pressure starts to haze, the airplane lands rather smoothly. The first class plane heading from Vladivostok; Russia in 7:20 AM sharp contains only a set number of passengers, one of them a stunning blonde in a black tuxedo and behind her walks a pretty silver-haired lady in warm sweater and plaided skirt.<p>

"We have arrived, Lady Einzbern."

"So we have." The white-haired woman replied. "This is the first time I've seen Japan. Kiritsugu have been talking about this country since forever ago. It intrigued me. I'm glad it's as pretty as he said."

Saber gave the woman her full attention as she smiled.

"You must really love Kiritsugu, don't you?"

Lady Einzbern nodded. "I do. Don't you like him as a master, Saber?"

Saber's expression turned foul. "No, I don't. Not in the least bit." Saber explained as they walked from the mouth of the plane's entrance into the airport. "He's not even accompanying us for this trip. It's a good thing I'm a fast learner, or else I don't know what I would do with this. Some good man he turned out to be."

Lady Einzbern laughed. "Well, if you put it that way, I guess you do have a point, but still, didn't you see him in different light when she plays with his daughter? I saw you then and it seems you're quite intrigued by him."

"It was not a sense of intrigue, my lady." She sighed. "It's more like a sense of pity. To have a daughter be born in this time and age must be quite exhilarating for her."

"I hope not. I wish for her to be the most healthy of the healthiest child, and be the most happy child of the happiest child." Lady Einzbern clasped her hand as her head looked down. Her face is the picture of faith itself, before she looked at Saber. "Do you think I'm being a little selfish, Saber?"

"No." Saber smiled, amusing herself. "You're her mother after all."

Lady Einzbern giggled.

"Thank you, Saber."

"You're welcome, milady."

As they exit the airport and went into a rental car for the Yamanote line, the wheel of fate continues to turn.

Mitakihara City.

Early morning was filled with chirping of birds, and the sunshine from the sun so relaxing it could make a baby smile from its warmth. At this time, three schoolgirls walked the path to their school. On the center is a girl sporting a twin-tail. Red ribbon compliments her pink hair as it is tied to a knot on both her "tails".

"Madoka, have you studied for the math test?"

"I have." Madoka said cheerfully. "I'm pretty sure I'll get a good score this time."

"I haven't. I'm rather worried about it too." The blue-haired girl said. "What if I got a hundred score because of it and the principal called me into his office? I'd be tested, and then I'll get turned into a soul jar for a robot made from weird creepy mask humanoid thing!"

"...You've been watching too much Anime again, haven't you, Sakuya?"

"Yes I have! And I'm proud for it." The blue-haired girl called Sakuya replied. Puffing out her chest. "I'm going on an all-nighter again tonight. Maybe I'll do a sleepover at Kamijou's. Just kidding, or something."

The girl behind Sayaka, a darkish, green-haired girl twitched her head unconsciously.

"Won't that bother him?" She said with a smile. "He is recovering from his trauma. Give him some room Sayaka."

"I agree with Hitomi." Madoka called out on Sayaka. "I think you shouldn't do that. You can do it on my place instead!"

Sayaka pondered. Then a foxy smile came up on her face. "Hm... maybe I would if there's no one to disturb us for the rest of the night. I'll bring my greatest collection, if you know what I mean."

Hitomi blushed. "T-That's forbidden love!"

"What are you talking about Hitomi? it's obviously her best mecha anime collections. Last time she can't hold her screams so much that she woke our mom. After that, we have to do chores for her and massage her for the rest of the weekend." Madoka laughed. "It was really tiring. Especially for Sayaka."

"...I still remember that sensation of a stiff shoulder." Sayaka monologed with a plain stare. "I can still remember that clearly." She shuddered. Her body shaking with the force of three hundred thousand suns.

"You're exaggerating again." Hitomi sighed.

"After school, how about we go to Akihabara? I bet there's going to be new stuff there." Sayaka wondered. "I bet the new boxset for Aldnoah:Zero have been out. I can't wait to watch it with you, Madoka!"

Madoka nodded, agreeing. "I can't wait. Though, that anime is kind of dark, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Urobutcher strikes again."

As they continued to walk into their school, discussing the various aspects of mecha anime, the wheel of fate continues to turn.

* * *

><p>Walking in broad daylight made his skin sick. As he try his best not to keel over and fall, he does his best to keep walking. Just trekking the hill has left him this exhausted, what if he needs to run, or what if a truck comes to hit him? He won't be ready for it.<p>

"Look out! A delivery truck with a specific weight of 22100lbs!"

"Move away, idiot! That truck's brake seems to be broken in this rather convenient power to show off your powers!"

"Hm?" The man looked up and found the mouth of a Hyundai truck driving past the speed limit at him. The man didn't have the time to dodge, and thus are hit by the truck.

The end?

Well... no, not quite.

As the man flew through the sky, having his clothes stripped by the tree branches, and lands face firt onto the asphalt street, he was fine.

Because, he's a zombie.

"Good thing I'm a zombie."

As the man rose up from the street, two schoolgirls stares at his junk. Blushing wildly, making their faces as bright as a tomato.

"A pervert!"

"There's a pervert!"

"Are you the pervert!?" A policemen suddenly appeared behind the zombie man. He is furious. "How dare you, an exhibitionist. Roaming free at broad daylight like this."

"Um... I'm kind of bleeding right now."

"Pervert doesn't get human right!" The police said as he handcuffed the man. "Got it!? You're coming with me to the police station."

"This is a misunderstanding!"

As the man got dragged into the police station, the wheel of fate continues to turn.

* * *

><p>"Miss Violet, are you sure this will work as you say?"<p>

A man in yellow robe approached a lone female, sitting by the round chair. Cup of tea on her hand, she looked at the man with his face full of sweat. She gave the man an aside glance as he quickly bowed to her.

"Pardon me, Miss Violet, but I must know."

"...It will." The woman said, cryptic tone lingers the air. "You're aiming to conquer the world, or at the very least, this land, isn't it? Then turn that curiosity of yours into ambition. I'll do the rest myself. No need to think too much about it."

"...As you say." The man said. "But my daughter, will she be fine in channeling that demon? Will she be alright!?"

"Rest assured, child of man." The woman called Miss Violet reassured. "She's a strong daughter. Nevertheless, she's _your_ strong daughter. Now lift your head up, child of man."

"...Yes."

The man looked up.

"Would you be a dear and fill this cup of tea? It's bad enough that you didn't provide the necessities of a lady, and you're trying to rule the world? Such bias would lead to nowhere, leader of the Shomonkai."

"As you say!" The man smiled, before fetching the empty pot of tea and went elsewhere non-important. As Miss Violet let out a childish smirk, she looked at the distance from the tallest building in the Yamanote Line.

"This will be very interesting indeed."

As she whispered sweet words to someone invisible, the wheel of fate continues to turn once more.

* * *

><p>A pink-haired woman sporting twin tails raised her arm. Sharp knifes in her hand, she looked at the victim inside the cage. One male in his forties and a woman in her thirties. The woman in particular, was exaggerating her expressions.<p>

"You lowly bitch! How dare you raise your hand on your mother like that!"

"..." The pinkhaired woman stares blankly at the shouts and curses of the female.

"Say something!"

"..."

"Why are you doing this to me!? To us!? We're your parents! How dare you! If we ever get out of this cage, so help me I will end your life!"

"Mitsuko." The male grabbed a hold on the woman's shoulders. "What are you doing, threatening our daughter!"

"Oh shut up!" The girl said. "It's not like she's our real daughter!"

"..."

"Don't listen to her, she's just stressed." The male said. "I guess this is our just retribution. We'll wait for you to be satisfied. Until then, I hope you will forgive us, or at least, your mother."

"..."

The pink-haired girl left. Walking down the hallway, leaving her foster parents out of words and helpless.

As she threw the knife onto the ground, puking at the open backyard, the wheel of fate continues to turn.

* * *

><p>"...Why are we going to Akibahara again?"<p>

"Well, Goidou offered to buy me galges! I can't refuse that!"

A family car moved its way onto the freeway, leaving the city of Mitakihara and going straight for the speeding lane. Its bright red color and with equal horsepower of three hundred and eighty, the timeless counts where it passed many cars has left everyone speechless.

Inside the car, a spectacled-equipped teen is sitting next to a girl.

"Besides, don't you have a small gig at a cafe? Eiji, I think you mentioned it?"

"Well, yeah, but, why are we going to Akiba just to buy your stupid girl games!? Even though you have a real girl right beside you!?"

The woman on wheel looked at the rear-view mirror above her. "Now, now, you're not his girl yet. I'm still shooting for him."

The man sighed.

"As much as I like it, Chihiro is my girlfried, Goidou." Looking sharply at the woman, his glasses shines. "She's the most important person for me, and I wouldn't say anything otherwise."

The woman laughed. "That's why I love you so much, Katsuragi. You never hold your feelings in, aren't you?" The woman looked at the road in-front of her again. "Damn, I guess all I can do is become your mistress after all. Woe is me. Hey, Mars. Did you hear that? Keima is being mean to me again."

"Hmhm... you still have many to learn about love, It seems." A reflection through the mirror said. "Love is like a war, dear child. Love is like a war. It begins before it happens, and it ends with no victors. Even that woman, Chihiro understands that."

"I have a feeling I'm left out of the conversation again."

Keima laughed, his eyes averting from the screen of his PFP.

"Don't worry, she's just consulting with her guardian angel."

"I wish I have a guardian angel of my own."

A girl suddenly rose out from the front seat. A woman with round face and big eyes. Her purple hair tied to a ponytail.

"I'll be your new guardian angel, onee-chan!"

Chihiro blushed. "O-Onee-chan? Jeez, we're not related yet, I'm just his girl. Nothing more!"

Keima stared silently at his PFP.

"...Give her time Elsea." He mumbled, smiling at the girl who he just proposed on his game. "Just give her time."

As the girl inside Keima's PFP accepted his proposal of marriage, the wheel of fate continues to turn.

* * *

><p>A lone girl sits on a bench park.<p>

She waits for passerbies to waltz past the statue of Hachiko. A black-colored cat doll cutely hungs on her crossed arms. Her chin touching the forehead of the doll, and she sighed as she looked at her own skin.

"...Is this real?"

She thought to herself, her moving gaze went all the way to the clouds that shapes itself like a fish.

Quietly, she witnessed a boy trecking the street and went inside the park. Wearing an overall stylish clothings with his own unique hairstyle. His eyes went sharp as he looked past his shoulder. The girl could see him passing through people and dodging with all his might on all the attacking blank creatures.

"..."

The girl jumped from the bench and, although hesitating, reached out for the boy.

"Perform a pact with me!"

And the wheel of fates continues to turn.

* * *

><p>"This is central command, come in, Peregrine Falcon Squad."<p>

A macho blonde intercepted the signal through his talker. Speaking out his code for approval over the mic in-front of him, he casually laughed it off.

"This is Marco. Reporting for duty."

"Roger that."

A VTOL quietly hovers above the Yamanote Loop. The central command team surveyed the proximity, but none reported any signs of danger. As much as they want it to be, it's a shame that Eri and Tarma was to be assigned at another post to prevent any wrongs or mistakes.

Back onto the ground, Cafe Miltair just outside of the Yamanote Loop, stationed many soldiers of Japanese Defense Forces. All geared up and ready. In particular, four people stands out more than they should be. Sitting in the largest chinese table, four person is busy doing whatever activities are to their likings.

The Heartbreaker; Nadia. An Idol turned military-specialist. Joined the Peregrine Falcon Squad to help the leader in an alliance with the Japanese Defense Force. Her reason for joining on this mission is to see how Idol lifes looked like in Japan. She is not disappointed.

The Golden Kicker; Trevor. Rumored to be able to kick people so hard they **EXPLODED** into nothing. Have a fond and deep respect over the leader. His reason for joining on this mission is to have another round of bash brother with his Idol. He has been speed-playing MOBAs for three hours. With a current win streak of fifity seven and no loss.

The Silent Berserker, Fio. A member of the SPARROW TEAM who joined the Perigrine Falcon Squad in hopes to beat the tar out of whoever it is this time. Her reason for joining this mision is to study Japanese herbs and cultures. She's recently been infatuated with cosplays and host club's men, and would love to learn more.

And, lastly.

The Leader, Marco. One of the original member of the Perigrine Falcon Squad. He kicks lots of ass, and have resentments towards General Morden. His squad has been requested to aid the Japanese Defense Force in initiating a lockdown, but he kept it a secret from his squad-mates after intercepting a deleted file containing a secret national file.

In a faint hope to uncover the truth, the wheel of fates continues to turn.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"...Hey, are you ignoring me still, young lady?"

An eye formed from a girl's palm as she looked at it. The girl herself quietly turns her head as if not caring nor knowing what is happening. The girl looked up with sweats forming on her chin, and she found her excuses if found out getting slimer and slimer.

"Relax." The voice from the eye said. "We're communicating through telepathy, no need to be that guarding. Just be cool with it. Like I do."

"Well, I can't say having a tentacle monster forming its parasitic eyes and is mooching off my life energy right now is a good thing or not, so either way I have to let up my guard, right?"

"...Yes?"

The girl puffed out her chest. "Good!"

The woman looked to the side.

"Hey, if I made your wish come true, would you really grant my wish?" The girl said in a softer tone. Her eyes looking straight into the parasite's eye. Worried. "You're not lying, aren't you?"

"...Why should I?"

The girl smiled.

"Thank you, Goetia." The train she rode shook. "That's the words I wanted to hear from you."

As the train went into a tunnel, the wheel of fate halts.

All the chess pieces are set on the board, All of them the unwitting pawn of fate.

In a few moments, a round of blind game will occur.

* * *

><p><strong>Spot the series!<strong>

**Aaand Disclaimer!**

_**This is a derivative work from the original. All the series of medias used in this parody is not, in any way, used to gain monetary profits. Every title belongs to their respective holders, and my OC belongs to me. This is not in any way a self-insert fiction.**_

_**I mean, look at the male. Muscular AND Slim? Definitely not the author.**_


End file.
